Five Minutes
by locoanime
Summary: 'No one had ever had the guts to kiss her. Until now. I was determined.' Will Natsu make it in time to kiss Lucy when the ball drops, or will he be too late? One-shot, Nalu


**Happy New Years! I get to go to a party, and I'm stoked! I love new years, and the holidays!**

**I have been itching to write this story. I also personally can't wait for 2015, because one of my first stories that I will be starting is going to be awesome! You guys are going to love it, and I have been itching to write it too. I am having trouble coming up with a title, though? Can you help me out?**

**Five Minutes**

* * *

><p>Shit! I am so fucking late. Why?! Out of all the days of the year, did my dad have to throw a New Year's party today!?<p>

I mean, it's fucking New Years.

Oh, wait...

But still!

It's not fair that my cousins get to do as they please today, but no! I'm stuck here, at dad's party!

I need to get out of here. I can't be stuck in the apartment any longer.

I actually have somewhere I need to be.

I just...

Have no clue, where.

That's the thing about my girlfriend. You have no idea what gonna happen next, with her. I told her about my dad's party, and explained to her that I couldn't meet up with her in time square. It was a real bummer, cause I wanted to give her her first kiss. I know, right? It might sound crazy, and cheesy, but truth be told... No one has had the guts to kiss her. Until now. I was determined. I had to escape this hell hole, or I'm gonna miss my perfect opportunity. I'm still working out the details, cause she said she'd text me her location. But that's where I improvise.

I just had to escape.

If I escape, I can kiss her. If I kiss her, those perfect strawberry lips of hers will forever be mine to kiss.

I know what your thinking. Why don't I just explain to my dad, that I want to be with my girlfriend? Well, I'll tell you why...

IT'S CAUSE MY DAD HATES THE HEARTFILIA COMPANY!

If he finds out that I'm dating the heir to the company, all fucking hell is going to break loose...

The Dragneel, and Heartfilia companies are rivals. If my dad found out...

Let's just say WW3 would start in New York...

That's how bad it is. And since I'm heir to the Dragneel company... I have to be wise about my 'significant other'.

That's why I can't tell him. I have to escape. And it's not going to be easy. In our penthouse apartment are lawyers, company heirs, ceo's, and even police. My dad did the whole shebang. And with a crowd of people in our home, it's going to be hard to just waltz right out.

Of course, that's why I got Juvia here with me.

right now we're in a hidden corner. With-

You guessed it- Water.

We're gonna make everyone slip. Then, I can get out. Once the room is completely drenched, I'll just walk over everybody.

Perfect Plan!

Then I can escape, and get to my gorgeous girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Me and Juvia had two five gallon buckets of water. We poured it on the floor, and just as planned- Everyone slipped.<p>

"Thanks, Juvia!" I said with my signature toothy grin.

"No problem, Natsu-san! Juvia was glad to help, for love."Juvia waved me off. I started dashing across the fallen bodies.

"Oh- sorry. Coming through! Don't mind me." I said. I reached the double doors, when suddenly, Igneel yells out my name.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Get back here!" He barked.

"I can't, dad!" I replied. I started to open the large double doors.

"What?! Why? Get back here, Natsu!" He practically screamed.

"NO! I'm meeting a girl." I explained.

"A girl?" He questioned. He started pushing himself up from the wet floor.

"What girl?" He asked. Almost slipping, again.

"Lucy!" I said. And with that, I rushed out of the door. Leaving my dad to practically fume in anger.

It isn't gonna be pretty once I get back...

* * *

><p><span><strong>iMessage<strong>

_'Luce, I escaped!'_

_'That's great!'_

_'u need to hurry!'_

_'Y?'_

_'Look at your clock, Baka.'_

_'Holy shit!'_

_'It's five till midnight!'_

_'u better hurry ur ass down to time square.'_

_'Where r u?'_

_'I'm at time square.'_

_'Near the stage.'_

_'Hurry up! you have 2 minutes!'_

_'I'm near the stage.'_

_'Do you see me?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Y U wearin a tux?'_

_'Long story.'_

_'Wait!'_

_'I see u!'_

* * *

><p>There she was. It was hard to spot her with the crowd, but I managed to spot her golden hair.<p>

Our eyes met, and I stared into her doe brown eyes from across the crowd. A smile crossed both our frozen faces.

The crowd started to chant.

"59...58...57..."

Just then, I saw a guy pop up behind Lucy. He smirked at her. His eyes piercing the back of her head through his glasses.

Loke.

Oh, No you don't.

I made my way through the crowd. Nearly stepping on two kids, bumping into a mascot, some guy named Bob, until I was three yards away from her.

Just as the crowd chanted the last numbers of the countdown, I sped to Lucy. Right then and there, did our lips touch. The sensation was electrifying. My warm lips colliding with her cold ones. It sent warmth through my body. Why didn't I kiss her earlier!?

"1!" And the ball drops. The crowd around us goes wild in cheers, whistles, and kisses.

It would've been terrible if Loke got her first kiss. Knowing him, he's kissed plenty of girls. Lucy would just be another victim of his charms.

I held my eyes shut as I kissed her. It took her a moment, but I finally felt her relax. I am pretty sure she closed her eyes too. So I took the opportunity to pull her towards me. We were still holding the kiss, and I was beginning to need air. But I ignored it, and put my arms around her- Securing her to my body. She snaked her arms around my neck, and we stood in an embrace. I nipped her bottom lip, which caused her to gasp. Unknowingly my tongue found its way into her mouth. Her fingers raked through my SALMON (not pink) hair, and I felt like I was being electrifying. The undying pulse coursed through my veins, and I felt an excessive new warmth in my body.

It was beyond perfect. Not only was it her first kiss, but mine as well. And man, was it amazing. I don't know how long we stood in our embrace, but I suddenly flinched when a bright light was shone on me.

I then realized...

We were on the kiss cam.

"Get a room, already!" Someone shouted.

Realizing Lucy was embarrassed, I pulled her through the crowd, until we were walking on more calm streets.

"You found me." She said. I squeezed her hand, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'll always find'ya, Luce." I replied. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

We walked for a while in comfortable silence, until Lucy spoke up.

"Wait. What are we going to do about our fathers?" Lucy asked. We stopped in our tracks.

Shit...

My eyes widened, and I looked down at my girlfriend.

"Natsu... You didn't tell him, did you?" She lifted her head off of my shoulder. Her voice was skeptical, and I could feel her eyes burning into my soul.

SHE KNOWS!

Her eyes widened in shock, and her skin paled to a vibrant white.

"Oh... Shit..." She mumbled. I gulped in response, but then realized why we were even worrying. I just wanted to be with her. I didn't care about the economy, or rivals. I only cared about her. I wanted to always be with her. I love her, for God's sake! Why can't I be with the girl I love!? Tonight I am, and that's all that matters.

I pulled her to my chest, and sighed. "Lucy, let's not worry about that right now. We're finally alone and together. We should savor it before we have to part ways."

I felt her muffle a sob. "But now your dad knows. He won't ever le-" I cut her off with my lips. Jeez, Luce... Why do you try to ruin the moment?

She only stared at me. A grin split across my face.

"Come'on, Luce!" I grabbed her hand, and darted into a building.

"Natsu, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see!" I replied. I raced up all the flights of stairs, until we came to the rooftop door.

"You ready?" I asked her. I placed my hand on the knob of the door.

"For what?" She asked. Now skeptical of my actions.

I opened the door. We were on one of the tallest buildings near time square. Our breath made steam clouds in the atmosphere. I stood, staring in the direction of time square... Listening to the commotion of the crowds. She walked up next to me- still holding my hand.

"It's-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Beautiful." I turned towards her, caressing her cheek with my unoccupied hand.

She blushed wildly. Her eyes gazing deeply into mine.

I leaned down, and kissed her passionately once again. Perfect timing, too! Fireworks started going off as soon as our lips touched. But we didn't care. We could see fireworks any other day. Besides... Lucy is my firework. She is the one that keeps me mesmerized, and eyeing the sky. Waiting for another one to go off... And I love her.

And so we stood in the cold winter morning, snow falling around us. Our lips constantly on our partners', and fireworks going off. But our few moments was ruined by a buzz. And another, and another, until finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I had to part from Luce-panting.

My phone... I am going to fucking kill my phone. No- Screw that- I am going to kill my dad... Or- Wait- I can't kill my dad...

I think I'll just resort to killing my phone...

"Your dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna answer?"

I looked at her eyes again.

"No." I simply replied, before embracing her again. Her lips giving me the electrifying sensation all over again.

All I could think was...

Screw dad. I'm with Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is short. I had an image in my head, and I didn't really know what to do after they kissed. But, I put fluff in it, so Yayayyyyyyayayyay! <strong>

**Happy New Year's!**

**I'll be updating the angel that took pity soon, and I have yet to release the title of my next story. Any suggestions?**

**Follow, favorite, comment.**

**And a kiss for New Year's! ;3**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
